memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Dying of the Light
| number = | writer = Dan Abnett and Ian Edginton | penciler = Mark Buckingham | inker = Kev Sutherland | colorist = Kevin Somers | letterer = Phil Felix | editor = Bobbie Chase | editor in chief = Bob Harras | publisher = Marvel Comics | published = | anthology = Unlimited, Issue 1 | pages = 22 | date = 2270 | stardate = 5970.3 |}} Dying of the Light was a 22-page Star Trek: The Original Series comic book story, a sequel to which reunited Kirk and the Gorn captain from Cestus III. The story appeared in the first issue of Marvel Comics' anthology series Star Trek Unlimited along with the TNG story "Directives". This story was written by Dan Abnett and Ian Edginton, with artists Mark Buckingham and Kev Sutherland also contributing the cover art. Publisher's description From solicitations: Only Captain Kirk can stop the all-out interstellar war brewing between the Federation and the Gorn! Summary An unethical archeologist has been excavating relics on a planet that the lizard-like Gorn consider to be a sacred burial ground. When the Gorn attack, the archaeologist sets off a distress beacon, and the responds. On arrival, James T. Kirk restores the peace by diplomatically surrendering to his old Gorn adversary. Log entries *;Captain's log, stardate 5970.3. : The ''Enterprise's routine mapping survey of the Lotora star group has been interrupted by a distress call from a Federation vessel... ... Which has brought to us to the uncharted planet Lotora III… And into the hands of an implacable foe... The Gorn!'' *;Captain's log, supplemental : My experience of the Gorn has shown them to be fiercely protectionist and territorial. Not to mention: deadly adversaries. Baynan-- and by extension the ''Enterprise-- has committed the worst kind of transgression in their eyes. But they are also creatures of honor. And that's all I've got to count on...'' *;Mission record of Commander S'alath of the Gorn Hegemony. : The mammals comply, and send their shuttle to Cenotaph, bearing the grave-goods. I have defeated human Kirk. but it seems an easy victory. Is this a ruse, or is it less than his reputation would have us believe? He was ever resourceful. When the Metrons capitalized on the tragic misunderstanding between Gorn and Human, we were set at each other's throats. I had hewn a blade from crystal, but he had used natural components to build a projectile weapon. He could have slain me then. The fate of his crew rested upon his victory. But he stayed his hand. What does he plan now? References Characters :Holm Baynan • Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • S'alath • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • unnamed Gorn • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] Starships and vehicles :Class F shuttlecraft (Federation shuttlecraft) • ( heavy cruiser) • ''Galileo'' II • Gorn warship (warship) Locations : /Lotora III • Lotora star group (the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrant) Earth • Sto-vo-kor • Races and cultures :Gorn • Human (Norseman) • Vulcan Metron Science and technology :buoy • cannon • computer • dagger • deflector shield • distress beacon • marker sphere • medscanner • medical tricorder • PADD • phaser • phaser bank • phaser emitter • phaser pistol • pistol • satellite • Sestra phaser II • starship • stylus • type-2 phaser • viewscreen • weapon States and organizations :Federation • Gorn Hegemony • Starfleet • University of Colorado Metron Consortium Ranks and titles :archaeologist • captain • chair of extraterrestrial anthropology • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • executive officer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • Gorn ranks • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • professor • science officer Other references :assignment patch • archaeology • beam • bird • bridge • brig • cemetery • clothing • crystal • death • dinosauria • diplomacy • distress call • evolution • galaxy • handshake • hangar deck • • hour • humanoid • lifeform • lizard • magnetism • mammal • nation • pictograph • planet • plant • pyramid • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • security • space • standard orbit • star • star system • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • state • statue • technology • title • transporter room • tree • turbolift • uniform • universe • • virus • war • warp three • year Timeline Chronology ;500 million years ago : Gorn placed stone marker spheres in orbit of . ;2267 : James T. Kirk and S'alath met in a trial by combat initiated by Metrons. ;2269 (prior to stardate 5970.3) : Archeologist Holm Baynan traveled to Cenotaph intent on grave robbing the Gorn's cemetery world. ;2269 (stardate 5970.3) : responded to Baynan's distress call. ;2269 (after stardate 5970.3) : ''Galileo'' II was destroyed in flames with a phaser to symbolize the Viking tradition of honoring the dead. Appendices Background * A much older S'alath returned in issue #8's "The Veteran", set in 2307. Continuity * A continuity error can be found on page 17 of the story (page 51 of the issue), where a Type-4 shuttlecraft (as seen in the film Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) is depicted on the Gorn captain's viewscreen, as opposed to the Class F shuttlecraft seen in the 1960s TV series episodes. Related stories * – responded to the Cestus III Massacre. * – More details regarding the Cestus III Massacre. *DS9 – In 2267, S'alath helped negotiate the Frontier Accord with the Federation following the events of "Arena". He is granted long life by the Metrons. * – In 2267, the crew of the faced destructive sabotage while transporting the Gorn ambassador. Images unlimited1.jpg|Cover image. gorn warship.jpg|Gorn warship image. Handshake.jpg|Handshake of Kirk and S'alath. Connections )}} | before = Directives | after = Action of the Tiger }} | nextMB = Action of the Tiger }} External link * category:tOS comics